Problem: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 5 & 3 \\ 1 & 0 & 7 \\ 0 & 9 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 1 & 0 \\ 5 & 0 & 9 \\ 3 & 7 & 3\end{array}\right]$